H e r o
by Artificial Sanctuary
Summary: She knew Sora couldn't be the only one. CloudAlice. Fluff.


**H e r o**

Alice knew of only one hero.

The one who saved all the worlds and kept the heartless away with his key blade, the teen with the mage and defender at his sides. His name was Sora and he did indeed save the worlds and even herself. Heroes didn't come very often in her world of Wonderland as Sora would be counted as the first but when she heard of another, she questioned the thought.

Where was the warrior? Was he worlds away as well? Would he ever come to save her world if something were to happen or would the chosen key blade master make his return? The curious girl sat upon the high hill of Wonderland as night drifted in the sky, blurs of colors of blue and stars beyond reason to count filled the sights of her small blue eyes. Sitting upon her knees, Alice held her hands locked as one upon her white apron as she watched the sky in solid silence as her head processed thoughts of what was outside her own world, dreaming again of the other worlds and heroes that were defending many miles away.

The hatter had told her that one day Sora would come back, figuring why that was why she would wait and wonder upon the stars. The blonde would shake her head at him, her hands tensed a bit at the memory.

_"I want to meet other heroes; I want to meet the one that defeated the evil angel Sora talked about."_

Her fainted excited voice was faint in her mind's memory. Alice blinked her eyes as her cream colored face held a calm expression. The rabbit had told her it would be foolish to wait so long for the man she hoped would come to Wonderland.

_"Hollow Bastian? That's much too far Alice, how do you expect the man to end up in Wonderland?" _

The girl in the blue dress gave a small smile as she remembered her logical answer.

_"Maybe he'll fall in a rabbit hole."_

She giggled and felt a bit silly of her answer to the rabbit yet how does anyone end up in Wonderland?

_"Do you even know his name, Alice?"_

The rabbit would question and she would nod, of course she did. She was told his features of spiky blond hair and mako colored eyes, his wrapped large buster sword and black outfit. The man was mysterious but a brave hero of his world and she simply couldn't wait to meet him.

_"Cloud,"_ She told him and the cream colored hands held one another tightly. _"His name is Cloud." _

_"What if the darkness had gotten to him?" _

The Caterpillar presumed and blew out smoke circles to the tiny girl, curious of her answer then. Alice had swatted the smoke from her face and looked to the smart insect with her large blue eyes, still smiling faintly as she could. With a small yawn, Alice stood herself up on the hill, dusting off her white apron of any single strands of grass that seemed to stick to the fabric, pursing her red lips as she did so.

_"He fights the darkness, even if his heart is grim I'm sure that wouldn't stop him from fighting."_

She lightly replied as if holding an answer to any question to come at her. Nothing could change her mind from thinking of the blond warrior; nothing could stop her from dreaming of his bold standing figure and heroic blade in hand standing before her.

_"Can a man really fight the d a r k n e s s?"_

_"The real question is can he win in such a fight."_

_"Do you think he can?"_

That question buzzed in her mind, turning her back to the moon and the stars that lit a twinkling path through the sky, the small girl made her way back down the hill in tiny steps as she thought more. She could feel her heart beat in a slow hurtful thump against her chest.

_"I believe he can."_

_"What if he gives into darkness, eh? Leaves all hero business behind, Hm?"_

_"I'll follow him into the darkness, I'll find his** l i g h t**."_

Alice smiled lightly as she heard the rabbit laugh at her words, following her invisible footsteps back to the world of Wonderland, hands laced and a soft tone hummed between her lips.

_"You are just a girl, Alice."_

_"He is but a man."_

Walking through the forest, the blonde girl paused as her eyes lifted from the dark grassy ground and found the shoes of a figure before her. Spiky blond hair and black clothing draping to the very ground, eyes holding a mako color blinked to her as a large steel buster sword rested on one shoulder by a black gloved hand. Her hands lifted to rest over her heart as it seemed to speed up a little too fast. When the man parted his lips to speak, she listened at disbelief to the soft gentle words that came from his perfect lips.

_"So I hear you're a fan of me."_

* * *

Yes, I wrote another crack pairing and actually put my heart more into this, could you tell? ^w^ nyeh, reviews please?


End file.
